ifacfandomcom-20200213-history
SuperVillain AU
"It is DOOM who stands above all." This page in incomplete. You can help by not being lazy, like me, and type some stuff (or don't. I'm not your dad). The SuperVillain AU was an AU started by Doomrelart Feburary 9th, and lasted throughout most of the month and died in early April. The AU is known by many who participated or those who simply watched as one of the most successful ones due to its long amount of life and everyone who participated. Story The setting was of most of the AU was Sinville, with space and Hell being other points of interest Story was lacking for the most part at the beginning, with Doom trying to get one going by giving the challenge for the various villains and heroes to come to his tower and challenge him. This was rarely attempted, and it was later revealed that Doom himself wasn't even in the tower, and instead built various robots to mimic him, and if a challenger defeated those bots, THEN they would battle. But for the most part, most villains attempted to do their own evil plans, heroes didnt do much, and some watched, but in particular, the hero Super Blyou actually fought and defeated Doom, but that didnt seem to matter much, since Doom just came back anyways. Many subplots happened that its almost impossible to put them all on one timeline, so instead a list of the big ones shall be placed * The War started by Galactilord over Garlic Bread that resulted in his takeover of DOOM tower. * Mad Magician growing in power and due to his constant threats, was taken down by a team of heroes and villains alike. * A massive portal to Hell opening, with most of the heroes and villains entering to repel a demonic invasion. * Satan being killed by the combined efforts of Antichrist, Doom, Lawn, and Mad Magician. * Antichrist going back to the past and destroying Valentines day * Super Blyou vs Doom * Industrialist take over of the entire city while everyone was in Hell, and upon their return, used their power and his to turn the city into one of prosperity, albeit living in a distopian type society, with strict curfews, punishments and it being a dictatorship. Characters Villains: * Aeros (Laggma9000) * AntiChrist (Camerupt) * Black Ice, previously Dr. Freezerburn (LoserC, Loser_Comics at the time) * Blue Baron (NotSoBigBen) * Carp (Juux) * Centarus (The_Borker) * Challenger (Mokan) * Corrupted Warrior (KatanaBlade07) * DarkTech (TinyDemon) * Daylight (Mokan) * Deserex (Mukku) * Doom (Doomrelart) * Dorb (BestWaddleDeeOfficial) * Galactilord (Legoland) * Goop (Falling) * Gwynneth (Juux) * Hardlight (KatanaBlade07) * Haus (Haushagen) * Hooded X (HoodedCody) * Izzy (SinMother) * Juux (Juux) * Mad Magician (ThatBoyQuick) * Melon Farmer (MelonMan) * MilkMage (Havarti) * Ravestone (DJLucio) * Red Rabbit (Defenestration) * Rey/The Red X (Antivenin) * Savior (Mortem) * Satevari (Ronnie) * Stale Bagel (Bagel) * The Industrialist (Stephaun) * The Kat Brothers (Solaire_of_America) * Veduce (Jaxon_i) * Xcernyopstic (Duskmilipede) Heroes: * Blind Justice (MythicalMik) * Clea (Camerupt) * Jaxon (Jaxon_I) * Lawn (GetOfMyLawnPlays) * Light Angel (Totty) * Mama Bubbles (MamaBubbles) * Maxi Alf/Sin Eater (LegoIsTheWolf) * Onan (Jaxon_I) * Secant (Jaxon_I) * Night Light (SleepySpace) * Pistol Slip (Alienz) * Star-Crossed Stretch (Slymeboy) * Star Shooter Scy (Scyanide) * Super Blyou (ChickenWing) * Switcheroo (SketchedInBlood) * Texas Man (StuckInArt) * VoidShaper (RedSketchpad) Extras: * Some drunk dude (Dedenne) * Solid Snake (David Hayter) * Papir (Jaxon_I)